Polaroid kisses: KG, LT
by Freelivesthebird
Summary: Kangin stays over at Leeteuk's and finds out Leeteuk has taken a picture of him.


Leeteuk was tired from the Christmas shopping he had accomplished today. Kangin had fallen asleep next to him after carrying him up from the car. Kangin's head leaning against the couch as Leeteuk smiled and idea came into mind. He could feel the evil boil inside him. The quiet steps he took to his room couldn't be any louder but he managed not to wake Kangin. He walked into the bedroom and pulled out the hidden drawers under his bed. He started to wonder if Kangin knew where he kept everything…oh well. Leeteuk dug around inside the draws until he found his old Polaroid camera. Ha-ha-ha, he mischievously grinned.

He didn't have many pictures of Kangin because for one Kangin never liked his pictures being taken and two, he never knew Leeteuk had a camera. He snuck back out into the living room making sure it had some film-which it did- and kneeled right in front of Kangin. He tried to hide his giggles while he loaded the camera and made sure he was in the right diagonal. Through the lens you could see Kangin's cute sleeping face, the way he puckered his lips just a little. His eyelashes all tangled and the way his cheeks looked like chipmunk cheeks. His hair and how it ruffled it's self away when he slept, like it had a mind of it's own. The picture snapped and Kangin snapped awake.

The picture rolled out of the bottom and Leeteuk grabbed it quickly before Kangin could even register he had taken a photo.

"What was that?" Kangin groaned rubbing his eyes from the flash.

Leeteuk laughed. "Oh, nothing," he said while fanning the picture out behind his back to make sure Kangin wouldn't see it. The picture taking it's time to develop, slowly taking steps away form Kangin. His suspicious eyes were setting in.

"Leeteuk, what did you do?" He asked.

He still gave a laugh, which wasn't helping him at all. It just proved more that he was doing something wrong. "I didn't do anything!" He lied.

Kangin stood up. "Then why are you laughing?" he asked. His smile made Leeteuk want to give in.

"Because you look so serious." Also a lie but it still made him laugh. It wasn't long until Leeteuk noticed the camera in Leeteuk's hand and the picture that was hidden behind his back.

"What is that?" He smiled reaching out to grab it, but Leeteuk just laughed and excitedly walked away. It seemed like they started their own game of tag, Kangin was it and Leeteuk needed to be caught.

With Leeteuk skipping along and Kangin walking behind him he knew that Kangin could not get a hold of this picture. "Leeteuk, don't tell me you took a picture of me!" He smiled.

"What would you do if I did?" He playfully asked.

Kangin sighed, "give me the picture Leeteuk."

"No." Smile.

"Give it to me or else." His scare tactic wasn't going to work because whatever seemed to be a discipline to Leeteuk, it always turned into a playful game of catch-me-if-you-can. Not that either of them hated it but why not, when your having fun, try something outrageous.

So it was Leeteuk's turn to do something somewhat seductive. "Or else what?" He fanned the picture in his face. He leaned against the island in the kitchen while Kangin stood across from it, giving that smile when he knew what was happening.

He slowly circled the island while Leeteuk smiled and did the same fanning the picture in his face. "Or else I will hunt you down for it!" Leeteuk nodded his head in approval and started taking his steps back. Beckoning him with his finger, hiding his smile behind the photo.

Kangin could see it and he could feel his ears turn red. There was his face on a photo, and it was while he was sleeping. He hated pictures taken of him and even though Leeteuk had the photo and it did not seem like the worst…it was. No reason needed. "You going to come get it or not?" Leeteuk smiled. Kangin shook his head slightly making it seem like he wasn't going to chase after Leeteuk in this outrageous game of his but at the least opportune time he jumped out from the island started running for Leeteuk. He gave out a cute little scream and ran behind the couch. His laughter filling the air, hearts racing and the sunshine shining through the windows. Lighting up such a darkroom, fitting the aura perfectly.

"Leeteuk!" Kangin wined, almost out of breath, "I give up." Inside his was planning his attack. It was all in the act.

"Yeah, right." He laughed. "About a wager."

"hmm?"

Leeteuk smiled while looking off into the distance. "Let's see, if I win-as in you can't get this wonderful picture of you away from me then you have to stay another day. If _you_ win then you can have whatever you want." Seemed like a decent wager and Kangin knew he couldn't stay another day, he had an exam on Tuesday so he needed to study on Monday. He needed that picture also!

They circled the couch as if it was a battle to the death. Leeteuk placing one step in front of the other, his fingers intertwined with the photo. When Kangin stopped just on the edge of the couch he gave a chuckle and the battle started.

He crossed the couch while Leeteuk zipped around him running into the bedroom. Wagging the picture in Kangin's face.

"Your going to have to try better than that." Leeteuk felt so sure of his win. It wasn't long until Leeteuk jumped across the bed and Kangin grabbed his foot, pulling him towards him with a laugh. He snatched the picture from Leeteuk.

"Gotcha" But when he looked into Leeteuk's eyes and saw the sadness grow from the corners of his eyes he started to feel bad. They never took pictures together and he felt like it was all his fault. He gave a sincere smile and threw the picture aside, giving him a warm 'I love you' kiss. The one's he loved the most and the one's Leeteuk also adored. With the reaction Leeteuk was giving he obviously wanted this kiss to move onto something else.

"Leeteuk." Kangin whispered in his ear. Leeteuk moaned while Kangin started kissing his neck. His hands reached down to Leeteuk's stomach, deciding to tickle him. Leeteuk gave a little squeal.

"No, no, no!" He laughed trying to squirm away from him. "Kangin, stop that!"

"Aw, does Leeteuk not like being tickled?" He joked laughing in harmony with Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tried pushing him away but the tickling just got worse. "No, I don't! Stop! I can't breathe!" Kangin stopped when Leeteuk accidentally started choking on his spit, his laughter boiling up inside. "That is not funny!" Leeteuk said in a serious tone although with the exception of a smile.

"You know you liked it." Kangin winked.

"How would you feel if I did that to you?" Leeteuk dropped his mouth in determination.

Kangin knew that Leeteuk wouldn't do anything back. But the enjoyment in watching Leeteuk laugh and see his guard be thrown down was priceless.

"I would feel like doing more than tickling," he smirked.

Leeteuk pursed his lips. "Is that so?" he asked as he wrapped his legs around Kangin's waist.

"It is so." Kangin leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on Leeteuk's lips and gave a sincere smile. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Leeteuk chuckled as he replied with a deeper kiss.


End file.
